


Гунганы в Хогвартсе

by AlAzar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:40:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29038779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlAzar/pseuds/AlAzar
Summary: — Собратья делегаты, то есть собратья ученики! — Джа-Джа сделал шаг вперед. — Сейчас, когда большая кылдык угрожает Магической Британии... моя предлагай наша школа немедленно вручай экстренная полномочия... — голос гунгана звучно резонировал в каменных стенах.
Kudos: 1





	Гунганы в Хогвартсе

— Как посметь ты вернуться, Джа-Джа Бинкс?! — вопрошал большой Босс Насс своего непутевого соплеменника. Ответить тот не мог, так как предводитель всех гунганов тряс его за тощую шею, все больше ее сжимая.

  
Джедаи, сопровождавшие Джа-Джу (или за которыми он увязался) смотрели на происходящее с чисто джедайской созерцательностью и не вмешивались, потому что Сила подсказала: уже поздно.

  
Так Бинкс, который в очередной раз понадеялся на своё умение выпутываться из непонятных и неприятных ситуаций при помощи своего хорошо подвешенного языка, был на нем действительно подвешен в назидание остальным по приказу правителя Ото-Гунга. Квай-Гон Джинн, сопровождаемый сконфуженным падаваном Кеноби, поспешно ретировался из негостеприимного поселения, кидая на тело аборигена виноватые взгляды.

  
***

  
— Рон! Рон! Очнись! — причитала кудрявая девочка. Черноволосый мальчик в очках пытался сделать лежащему на полу искусственное дыхание, но пока безуспешно.

  
— Надо позвать профессоров! Рон не должен умереть, задохнувшись в дьявольских силках! — Гермиона Грейнджер корила себя, что слишком поздно зажгла Люмос. Рональд Уизли погиб из-за нее!

  
— Что же делать? Камень будет похищен! — горестно воскликнул Гарри Поттер. Вдруг его взгляд упал на друга. Рон шевелился!

  
— Рон! Ты очнулся! Как ты себя чувствуешь? Можешь встать? — наперебой заговорили дети.

  
— Моя очнулась! Моя все-таки не умирай! — радостно закричал рыжий мальчик и встал с пола, покачнулся при этом и схватился за Гарри, который не удержался и рухнул на Гермиону. Следом лежачую композицию завершил их друг.

  
— Нам надо поспешить, — задушенно пропищала откуда-то снизу кучи девочка. — Не забывайте, камень!

  
— Вперед! — сказал Поттер, выбравшись из дружеских объятий. — Рон, не отставай!

  
***

  
— Да что с тобой, Рон? — удивленно спросил Гарри. Уизли был на себя не похож и запинался о все имеющиеся у них троих ноги.

  
— Не ругай его, Гарри. Мы должны были это предвидеть, ведь он перенес асфиксию. Его мозг длительное время функционировал без кислорода, что не могло сказаться на его координации. И на умственных способностях тоже, — тихо добавила Гермиона. Она вспомнила, как Рон попытался познакомиться с каждым из имеющихся летающих ключей и носился за ними с криком:"Ой, какие смешные маленькие тойдареанцы!"

  
— Ну, если ты говоришь, Герми, — протянул Гарри. — Я-то надеялся, что мы сможем попросить Рона сыграть в шахматы.  
Гермиона окинула в очередной раз огромные шахматные фигуры, готовые не начать партию, а затеять драку, и Уизли, который размахивал руками и кричал: "Сейчас твоя получать! Гунганы не сдаваться без боя! Наша воины!". Девочка решила, что лучше просто попробовать проскочить неуклюжие фигуры.

  
— На счет три! — скомандовала она, объяснив всем задачу.

  
Гарри и Гермиона, добежав до противоположного края доски, оглянулись посмотреть, что с Роном. Тот носился по клетках, не разбирая дороги, и казалось, удирал от всех пешек, коней и прочих фигур разом. Он пригибался в последний момент, прежде чем его касалось копыто, меч или копье, которые вместо этого крушили соседних каменных големов. Когда Уизли, наконец, выбрался с шахматной доски, там не осталось ни одной целой фигуры. Он сказал:

  
— Ой-ой-ой, они все кончились! Жа-алко!

  
— Поторопись, — прошептала Гермиона. Рон рванул вперед. Когда друзья догнали его, он уже познакомился с троллем и жизнерадостно рассказывал ему, что его зовут Джа-Джа и что у него много друзей. Последние были два джедая, а теперь ему повстречались два падавана. Гермиона утащила Рона дальше в самый неподходящий момент, когда тролль начал отвечать.

  
— Тебя нельзя оставить ни на секунду без присмотра! — рассердилась Гериона, когда они благополучно оказались в зале, где их ждали фиалы с жидкостями и загадка. Пока умница Гермиона ее разгадывала, Рон закричал:

  
— О-па! Как пить хочется! Только мало, — сказал Рон, которому не хватило трех порций. — А тама кормят? — спросил он, указывая за завесу голубоватого огня.

  
— Рон, стой, — попытался предостеречь друга Гарри, но не успел. Когда через какое-то время он с подругой попал в комнату с зеркалом, Рон жонглировал Философским камнем и кричал:

  
— Лови его, лови! Ой, не ловится! Да лови же!

  
Квиррелл в очередной раз попытался поймать пас Рона, но даже подбадривания Воландеморта с затылка не помогали ему это сделать.

  
Рон, отбив снова камень на волейбольный манер, прокричал подошедшим ученикам:

  
— Ваша тоже ловить!

  
Так они и ловили камень, как хорошая команда по бейсболу, пока не подоспел Дамблдор. Он-то сразу поймал его. Лбом.

  
***

  
— Гарри Поттеру, сэру, нельзя возвращаться в Хогвартс! — заявил Добби. Он пришел на Тисовую и сидел на кровати в спальне Поттера, болтая ногами.

  
Гарри был не согласен.

  
— Почему это? — мрачно спросил он.

  
— Там не безопасно, — грустно сказал Добби. — Но Добби поможет Гарри Поттеру прожить без школы! Он все будет делать для Гарри Поттера! Добби полезный! Добби может доставлять почту!

  
Гарри изумленно глядел, как Добби, щелкнув пальцами, вываливает перед ним кучу писем.

  
— Это от моих друзей! — воскликнул мальчик сердито. — Так вот почему они не пишут!

  
Гарри сжал кулаки и двинулся к домовику.

  
— Я полезный! — заверещал тот. — Добби докажет!

  
Эльф с хлопком исчез, а через секунду раздался визг тети Петунии и рык дяди Вернона. Гарри кинулся вниз и увидел, как в гостиной Добби, прижимая тощие ручонки к груди, умоляет собравшихся людей:

  
— Добби хочет помочь! Позвольте Добби!

  
Но визг и крики не прекращались. Гарри поднял взгляд и увидел в воздухе огромный торт, который, как снаряд, при малейшем движении менял направление и целился то на Дурслей, тона мистера или миссис Мейсон.

  
— Добби, прекрати! — закричал Гарри.

  
Торт на мгновенье завис неподвижно, но тут же наметил новую цель. Он понесся на Гарри и впечатался ему в лицо, заполнив кремом глаза и нос. Уши правда, остались свободными, что позволило ему услышать визгливый тетин голос:

  
— Сова! Опять сова! И еще одна сова!

  
— Добби примет почту Гарри Поттера, сэра!

  
***  
Подсунув Люциусу Малфою носок, который вскоре перекочевал к Добби, Гарри позвал освобожденного домовика:

  
— Пойдем, Добби, я познакомлю тебя с друзьями!

  
— Это Гермиона, это Рон, а это Добби! — представил он, когда привел эльфа на Гриффиндор.

  
Гермиона просто поздоровалась с Добби, а Рон вдруг начал приплясывать и махать руками, как мельница.

  
— Я Джа-джа Бинкс с Набу! Я гунган! — возбужденно выкрикивал он.

  
Гарри с Гермионой закатили глаза: после летних приключений с другом иногда такое случалось, но быстро проходило, и Рон становился похожим на себя обычного: просил перекусить.

  
— Добби тоже гунган! Рус Тартальс теперь стал Добби! Рус Тартальс всегда хотеть служить! — радостно закричал эльф. — Джа-Джа, неужели это ты? Хотя тебя можно узнать.

  
— Правда? — спросил Рон. — А ты стать таким маленьким! А ты кого-нибудь еще встречать здесь с Набу, из наших, из гунганов?

  
— Добби встречать! Это гунганша, ее зовут Ним-фа Тонкс. Она совсем такая же, как мы! Такая же ловкая, как ты, Джа-джа! Ха-ха!

  
— Это хорошо. Джа-Джа Бинкс так рад! Я думал, нам кердык! А вот и нет! Тут друзья, Добби! Мы, гунганы, должны помогать друг другу и своим друзьям! — с чувством проговорил Рон Уизли, глядя на однокурсников. Добби с готовностью закивал.

  
Поттер и Гермиона сглотнули и дружно, не сговариваясь, сделали шаг назад.

  
— Собратья делегаты, то есть собратья ученики! Всегда мечтал это сказать... — Джа-Джа сделал шаг вперед. — Сейчас, когда большая кылдык угрожает Магической Британии...

  
Поттер судорожно схватил подругу за руку.

  
— Моя предлагай наша школа немедленно вручай экстренная полномочия... — голос Рона звучно резонировал в каменных стенах.

  
Подгоняемые звучащей речью, Гарри и Гермиона бросились наутек.  
———


End file.
